


【魏白】Lolly

by Satoooo



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo





	【魏白】Lolly

白敬亭牙疼了。

 

这是他大学的第一个暑假。虽然学校就在本市三天两头回家，他还是在床上打着滚儿说要吃火锅庆祝。魏大勋拗不过他在电话那头软绵绵撒娇，只好匆匆忙忙处理好工作，赶在晚餐前去超市买了一堆火锅材料。

 

红油在锅里咕嘟咕嘟沸腾，滑嫩的肉片上下翻滚。白敬亭捞了一筷子肉在油碟里滚了一圈送进嘴里，被热气被烫得直呼气，急吼吼开了一听冰可乐猛灌。半罐下去舌头上的烫是解了，别的地方却发作起来。

 

魏大勋本来拿起一盘牛肉要下，桌对面突然咔啦一声脆响，抬头看到白敬亭把可乐罐砸在桌上，捂着腮帮子眉头都拧到了一起，问他怎么了连话都说不出来。

 

于是白敬亭好不容易撒娇得来的二人火锅泡了汤，变成在医院里望着白惨惨的墙壁吊消炎药。诊断是上火导致的牙痛。

 

一瓶水吊完，从医院回到家已经是深夜，锅子里的红油凝成了厚厚一层。白敬亭撅着嘴拽过一个抱枕扑到沙发上，而魏大勋挽起衬衫袖子，把桌上冷掉的一片狼籍收掉，接着按照医嘱把家里辛辣刺激的食物全部收起来。走了一圈，又回过头把甜食也一并收了起来。

 

白敬亭从抱枕里露出眼睛来，一声不吭紧紧盯着魏大勋。魏大勋好像接收到了背后有点怨念的视线，“你也别瞪我了，在你牙好之前这些东西你就一点儿也别想碰了。”他拿起一个糖盒子，语气放得更加严肃了一些，“火锅更不行。”

 

魏大勋后来回想起来，那句“火锅不行”大概就是压垮小朋友的最后一根稻草。从那之后，他的小朋友就一直在跟他闹小脾气，上班的时候也不打电话来问他什么时候回家了，跟他说话也爱答不理的，连睡觉都缩到床的一侧不给抱。双人床睡成单人床的魏大勋很苦恼，但是为了白敬亭的牙齿健康，就只能又狠了狠心。

 

时间过去了一周，魏大勋想着白敬亭的牙齿也好得差不多了，这一星期也确实委屈了他，所以提早下班回家，想带他去吃他惦记了很久的那家重庆火锅。

 

“小白？”

 

屋里没开灯，白敬亭的鞋子还在玄关的鞋柜里好好摆着。魏大勋以为他还在睡觉，就没再叫他，轻手轻脚走进卧室想给小睡美人一个惊喜。

 

结果睡美人给了他一个惊喜。

 

他想象中熟睡着的白敬亭此刻身旁一堆零食包装袋，含着根棒棒糖在吃鸡战场里激战。

 

怪不得这两天这小崽子一声不吭升战神了？

 

魏大勋这么想着，也没说什么，两手抱胸站在白敬亭身后悄悄看他打完了整局游戏。而白敬亭带着耳机沉浸在枪林弹雨中，对周遭发生的变化丝毫没有察觉，直到拿98k爆掉最后一个人的头才兴奋地扯了耳机在床上手舞足蹈。魏大勋弯腰凑了过去。

“开心吗？”  
“哈哈哈那可不。”

白敬亭哈哈了两声觉得不对劲儿了，一回头猛地把棒棒糖从嘴里扯了出来，结果带出“啵”的一声，气氛更加凝固了。

 

“那个，大勋……这个其实是你的开门方式不对……”  
话没说完白敬亭自己都想咬舌头。他显然不可能把这个扶不上墙的烂理由编下去，只好双手抱膝作乖巧状眨巴着眼睛看魏大勋。

 

魏大勋也没发火，把棒棒糖从白敬亭手里抽出来，乳白色糖球只剩下小小一颗，魏大勋能够想象到它经过那条柔软小舌头怎样的舔舐。他把糖球送到白敬亭嘴边，“啊。”

 

白敬亭忐忑地看着魏大勋的眼睛，下意识张开嘴，下一秒含住的不是糖，而是魏大勋的舌尖。

 

魏大勋也没含糊，舌头细细品尝着白敬亭带着甜味的唇瓣，身体一点点逼近，膝盖也顶到了他两腿之间。白敬亭惊慌之中想要躲开，又无处可退，只得伸直了手臂撑着床，另一只手慌乱地抓住了魏大勋的衣领。但是这个岌岌可危的姿势并没有维持多久，很快他就倒在了床上，还顺手把魏大勋拽倒在自己身上。

 

魏大勋最后把白敬亭软软的唇瓣舔了一圈才恋恋不舍地放开，舔着嘴角饶有兴致地看着身下的人，“真甜。”白敬亭一脸被抓包的惊慌失措，又不知怎么的有点害羞，漆黑的眼珠滴溜溜转开不敢看魏大勋。魏大勋看他这个样子觉得可爱极了，很想好好疼爱他一番，但又不肯放过他这个难得一遇的可爱状态，心里乱七八糟冒了一堆坏主意。

 

“不想看我？也可以。”

 

白敬亭还没理解这句话的含义，就看到魏大勋用骨节分明的手指单手解着领带，还冲他坏笑，他不自觉地吞了口口水。下一秒魏大勋俯身过来，领带绕了一圈遮住了他的眼睛。虽然白敬亭平时嘴上厉害得很，时不时就要跟魏大勋开黄腔，小动作也是从上到下四处放火，可毕竟还是个刚满十八岁不久的孩子。不管他之前怎么软磨硬泡，魏大勋都极有耐心地等到他成年才真正做到了最后。这几个月虽然也做了不少次，但魏大勋害怕弄伤他，每次都小心翼翼极尽温柔，像这次这样的还是头一遭。

 

魏大勋好像是感受到白敬亭的不安，亲了亲他的嘴唇，凑到他耳边用气声说“别害怕”，末了舌尖还在他耳垂上舔了一下。白敬亭的耳朵一下子红的能滴血，身下的小东西好像也因为太过紧张而兴奋起来。

 

人在失去视觉的时候，听觉往往会变得异常灵敏。白敬亭在安静的室内捕捉到拉链的细微声响，然后是衣料与肌肤的摩擦声，接着是魏大勋有点儿哑着像毒苹果一样满是诱惑的声音，“不是喜欢吃棒棒糖吗，过来。”

 

作为一个正常的成年男子，白敬亭当然知道这个邀请意味着什么。他循着声音双手摩挲着，摸到了魏大勋左脚踝上那条细细的红绳，西装裤包裹下紧实的大腿，褪了一半的腰带，然后是那根半硬不硬尺寸依然可观，所谓的“棒棒糖”。白敬亭以前没有给魏大勋口过，但想了想这火是自己搓起来的，实在是不好意思就这么算了，心一横就张嘴含住了。

 

结果魏大勋还吓了一跳。他本来只是想逗一逗白敬亭，没想到这小孩儿这么实诚说来就真的来。白敬亭做得很生涩，但又很认真，湿润的口腔包裹住肉棒吮吸着，柔软的舌头划过顶部和铃口，弄得魏大勋轻轻抽了口气。白敬亭感觉到自己嘴里的东西不断变大，于是更加卖力地舔弄起来，肉棒时不时会因生疏的动作顶到旁边软软的肉上，脸颊还会鼓起一块，可爱极了。

 

眼看着白敬亭的呼吸越来越急促了，魏大勋觉得也差不多可以了，慢慢地推开白敬亭。被推开的小朋友一脸没回过神的表情，水红色的嘴唇还湿淋淋的，脸颊也泛起充满情欲的潮红。魏大勋不用看都知道领带下面是怎样湿漉漉的一双眼睛。他坐起身含住那双唇瓣慢慢吮吸。

“还受得了吗？”

白敬亭从喉咙里发出一个含混不清的“唔”，双手环住魏大勋的脖子。

“那好，我们继续。”

接着白敬亭被整个人抱起放到床头。接着是抽屉拉开和金属的碰撞声。白敬亭晕晕乎乎想不会这么寸吧，下一秒手腕上冰冷的触感就证实了他心里的猜测，只能心里暗自懊恼，真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。正如白敬亭想象的，他被自己预备给魏大勋的手铐铐在了床头。

 

接下来是并不陌生的动作。双腿被打开，魏大勋修长的手指带着冰冷的润滑液探进了后方隐秘的洞穴，抽送，扩张，同时还不忘用舌头来舔弄一下胸前的小樱桃。增加到三根手指的时候，穴口已经变得相当松软，还被润滑液和自己分泌出的滑腻液体打湿了。这次魏大勋并没有像往常一样告知白敬亭，而是直接把肉棒送了进去。突如其来的异物感让小穴猛地咬紧，魏大勋低喘一声，俯下身捏过白敬亭的下巴温柔地吻了上去，“放松点儿，亭亭，别紧张。”

 

白敬亭整个呼吸都乱了，却还是应声慢慢放松下来，让魏大勋可以顺利挺进。他此刻异常敏感，哪怕是再普通不过的摩擦都能让他获得平时好几倍的快感，不自觉地发出颤抖的呻吟声，瓷白的皮肤也染上了暧昧的粉红。魏大勋的欲望被这喘息声激起，他握住白敬亭纤细的腰肢，逐渐加快了速度。

 

白敬亭被顶到深处，整个人都抖了起来，身前的小东西也不自觉地颤抖着，铃口冒出透明滑腻的液体来。他想抱住魏大勋，可双手被铐住动弹不得，细嫩的手腕也被磨得有点疼了，只能带着哭腔求饶，“大勋……大勋……慢一点……”

 

可是魏大勋并没有慢下来的打算，反而更加用力地抽插，交合处都发出扑哧扑哧的水声。白敬亭的呻吟声越来越急促，到后来居然变成了呜咽的抽泣，眼泪都从领带的缝隙里滑落出来。魏大勋这才停下来，俯下身舔掉白敬亭的泪珠，又在他锁骨上留下一个深深的吻痕。

“你今天不乖，这是惩罚。”

魏大勋看到白敬亭被缚住的双手，手腕已经被磨出了一圈红痕。他看得心疼，赶紧拿出钥匙解开了。白敬亭揉着手腕，撅着嘴发出小狗一样的哼唧声。魏大勋心都要化了，语气变得有些讨好，“那我要进去了。”

 

紧接着就是深深插入。这一下顶到了敏感的一点，白敬亭顿时舒服得攥紧了床单，小穴也无意识地夹紧，娇嫩的肉壁夹得魏大勋也喘息起来。但这次他并没有要身下的人放松，而是不顾白敬亭的求饶更加卖力地抽送起来。白敬亭几乎快要失去意识，双腿搭到魏大勋的腰上，腰也迎合着他的动作抬高。

“大勋……要去了……大勋……”

白敬亭马上就要到达顶点，没想到魏大勋握住他用手指按住了铃口。白敬亭又急又羞，双手无措地抓住魏大勋的背，声音又带了哭腔，“我知道错了，让我射吧，求求你……”

魏大勋湿淋淋地吻住白敬亭，吻出“啾啾”的水声，“再等一下，亭亭，我们一起……”

魏大勋加快了速度，每一下都重重撞击到最深处，顶得白敬亭连喘息声都变得断断续续。又抽送了几十次之后才终于快了，魏大勋松开按住铃口的手指，和白敬亭一起颤抖着射了出来，到达了顶点。

 

那之后白敬亭就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，不知道睡了几个小时才醒来。睁开眼睛之后身上已经被清理得清清爽爽，还换上了干净的睡衣。他揉着眼睛坐起身，看到魏大勋正盯着床尾棒棒糖融化的糖渍发愣。

“大勋……”

魏大勋皱了皱眉，把白敬亭露出来的脚塞回被子里，“看你委屈了一星期，本来打算晚上带你去吃火锅的，结果你又不听话。”

“我的牙不疼了，真的，早就不疼了。”白敬亭连忙解释起来。“你别生气了嘛……”

 

“真的不疼了？”  
“真的！”

 

精神这么饱满，看来是真的没问题了。魏大勋叹了口气，抬起手腕看看时间——还不到八点。他坐起身走到床边呼噜一把小孩头上柔软的乱毛，对着白敬亭伸出手。

“你一直想吃的那家重庆火锅，我预约了位置，还去吗？”

白敬亭握住魏大勋的手，眼睛弯弯露出一个甜腻腻的笑。

 

“去，当然去。”


End file.
